TIME TO HAVE A TALK
by Aladin-Zinni
Summary: Pradyuman found his son Abhijeet in parking with a girl causing him shocked. The incident forced him to think about his teenage son.What is the duty of a responsible father..? To guide his son when he need to be guided & now Pradyuman realized his teenager son Abhijeet need guidance in his fragile period of life. Finally Pradyuman decided this is the right TIME TO HAVE A TALK ..


**"TIME TO HAVE A TALK"**

 **...**

Pradyuman was a Senior Inspector in Mumbai CID & a father too. He was great in his work but as a father he couldn't judge himself cause this was his children's duty but luckily he had no bunch of children, only one son but he knew he was not always for his son when he needed him cause his duty his responsibility as a CID Officer always came first for him but in spite of all these things he tried to manage some time for his son ABHIJEET.

Abhijeet was a smart boy crossed his 16 years of life , he had grown up under his grandmother's vision. When he was a little kid his grandmother was great to handle him , she always be there when Abhijeet was in need but as Abhijeet started growing up, his attitude , habits started changing . Growing emotions & hormones made him feel older & he felt less need of treating like a baby of family. His grandmother started feeling difficulty to deal with her teenage grandson. He was not as sweet as he was in his childhood apparently he started argument with his family , friends & teachers , easily got anger & sometimes also went for hunger strike to fulfill his wishes. He was behaving s like a typical teenager .

Pradyuman also noticed sudden changes in his son Abhijeet but he never gave much importance to it thinking his son was growing up & this all was natural symptoms of grown up child but his believed got changed when previous day he found his son Abhijeet in parking with a girl, he tried to remove those images what he saw in parking but that incident poked him to been serious about his son & then he started thinking that time came to talk to Abhijeet, to behave like a responsible father , he knew very well that this time he couldn't ask for his mother's help, he was the one whose responsibility was to talk to his teenage son before time slipped away or any gross happened.

Pradyuman was sitting in his room drown in ocean of thoughts…

" Time went away so fast & I was so unaware what was happening around , I was so busy in my job , been a good officer , son but what I did to being a good father. After Shanti (Pradyuman's wife) was passed , my mother was there for Abhijeet but I never realized my son needed me . When he was a little kid he hoped his father's love , mine love, some quality time with me, few encouraging words when he got first position in class , did well in projects , took part in school functions . I always thought my mother was there for him & I never did what I should , what my responsibility towards him , expect his birthday I never hug my son, never said that how much I loved him just got busy in my work never realized how fast Abhijeet growing up. He is about to 17 next month . I was planning for his birthday gift , birthday party but I forgot Abhijeet is a teenager now , the age when kids needs guidance , the blowing segment of life , time for experiments , dealing with excited emotions , changes in body, growing hormones . Abhijeet hit the most sensitive age group & might be My boy already started experiments, the time is really changed now . I know how I dealt with mine teenage period that time no room for doing experiments & hanging out with girls before marriage but now time got changed, modern time arise , today's boys & girls hanging out in tender age, know how to kiss & about Sex."

Prdayuman felt a knot in his stomach thinking Abhijeet & his Sex life, he was hoping might be his son's growing hormones didn't push him so far in that sea yet but after watching Abhijeet in parking with a girl he jerked his thoughts & went down in that memory…". ** _Abhijeet was in parking with his hand's down some girl's shirt & they both kissing each other."_**

Pradyuman shook his head & stood up with a firm determination, "Yes this is the time" . It's always awkward & embarrassing for a parent to talk about Sex to their own children but it's doesn't matter how bad or awkward you feel . As a single Parent, Pradyuman knew this was the right time to talk with Abhijeet , he was just hoping not been late this time.

Pradyuman called Abhijeet in his room, who said appear to be in 5 minutes but Prdauman felt these 5 minutes was the longest period when he was waiting for someone , he was not excited to have a sex-talk with his Son but as a father this was his duty to guide his son in right direction, protect him to take wrong step risking his life . Soon Abhijeet appeared in room ,Pradyuman started feeling ache in his stomach thinking how to start but how much awkward & uncomfortable it would be but he had to start..

" Dad you called me here anything serious ?" Abhijeet sat opposite to Pradyuman & tried to know the reason why his dad called him in his room cause it's not normal , he counted after a long period his dad called him in his room & honestly he was feeling little tense too what could be the reason of this sudden call.

" Abhijeet , son I need to talk to you " Pradyuman said hesitatingly.

" About what ?" Abhijeet asked, guessing seriousness of matter in his father's tone .

Pradyuman rubbing his palm to remove his nervousness but he had to look firm while giving Sex talk to his son , se he made his face confident & looking in Abhijeet's eyes & said " about Sex.."

On hearing the word 'Sex' Abhijeet's eyes became wide & face turned white, he wanted to speak something but only one word came out from his mouth ..

"What…"

" I know Abijeet you wouldn't expect this but I realized you need a right direction. " Pradyuman said trying to make environment less uncomfortable.

" Dad, I..I mean all of sudden why you realized that…I don't think, I need a talk.." Abhijeet said without seeing in his father's eyes.

" I know Abhijeet, it's awkward to have a talk on such topic but there is something you need to know , you are in growing period son & the age you are going through is really sensitive one wrong step & you can ruined your life & after what I saw yesterday in parking, I think this is the right time to have a talk with you. " Pradyuman declared in firm tone.

" what you saw, yesterday..? " Abhijeet asked hoping his father didn't see him with a girl.

" I saw you kissing a girl & your hands were down in her shirt.." Pradyuman said trying not to be angry on Abhijeet.

Abhijeet face color got changed , cheeks turned red , he started rubbing his palm & lowered his eyes .

Pradyuman could understand his feelings , he started again trying not to make Abhijeet more uncomfortable. " Abhijeet, I know in this age children do such things , try to do experiments but you need to understand what are you doing ? SEX is not a game Abhijeet"

" Dad please , I know what I'm doing , I know about SEX , you don't need to teach me " Abhijeet really wanted to run away from this conversation with his dad.

" ohh really…I didn't know my son is so experienced in SEX.." Pradyuman seemed shocked & added in inquiry tone " so how many times you go down..?"

" What..?" Abhijeet saw his father with wide eyes….

" Abhijeet I need to know how far you gone..? " Pradyuman asked strongly.

Abhijeet looked his father feeling really shy to reply "Dad I didn't do anything yet.."

" you sure about that.." Pradyuman seeing in his eyes seemed unconvinced.

" Dad, I didn't lay down upon a girl , just up to kiss nothing much.." Abhijeet trying to convince his father.

" fine , If you saying that I trust that you didn't do anything yet but are you planning for it..? because after watching you in parking I think you are not so far to lay down upon a girl & I want you to be aware of the results of having Sex in early age.." Pradyuman sat himself comfortably to give a talk about safe sex to his son causing Abhijeet more nervous & turning him red tomato.

" Dad, I don't think I need this talk.." Abhijeet trying to stop the conversation.

" fine Abhijeet , if you are not comfortable with me then I'll ask your grandmother to give you a talk…"

Abhijeet suddenly jumped on his dad's idea..

" what..Dad , I'm fucking seventeen I know everything.."

"watch your language boy.." Pradyuman felt angry on Abhijeet's outburst.

" sorry Dad" Abhijeet said with down head.

"Abhijeet this is a serious matter & you are taking it like a joke, if you don't want to have a talk with me then I make your grandmother to talk to you but you know it would be more embarrassing for you to have a talk with her & I think you need a man to man talk cause your decision effects this family , so you ready now..? " Pradyuman asked Abhijeet without showing his anger this time.

" yeah.." Abhijeet replied in low tone because he knew there was no way to run away to have this talk with his father.

Pradyuman started " First , be careful with a girl who you are dating with, I don't want any conversation with any upset girl's parents , so you both should be agreed for that, Infect, I can't make myself ready to face that you are having sex in this early age but there is nothing I can do with teenagers"

Pradyuman sighed & Abhijeet felt more nervous & embarrass.

Pradyuman started again " Second ,I don't want to be a grandfather so early & I believe you also not want to be a father before your twenties or get some awful disease so be safe every time. I know in this age you feel everything is new & excited but still you are so young to have a Sex so don't get distracted with the feelings cause everything is not all about fun or enjoyment. You are very young to do experiments so learn to control as every fun thing in not ended well. As I know very well, I can't control you or keep an eye on you all the time, in your age it's very hard but I want you to be safe or aware about your actions so if you are thinking to make out with a girl or in future because I don't know what would be the situation so I think it always best to be prepared in any situation so I want to give you some condoms so you & the girl have protection "

Pradyuman raised a packet to Abhijeet who feeling embarrassed & red. How damn he forward himself to take a packet of condom from his father, Pradyuman felt his situation so trying to help him.

"Abhijeet , I'm your father & I want my son to be safe so take it " Abhijeet took that packet from Pradyuman who said something made Abhijeet more uncomfortable…" I don't want you to take this packet & forget about it , I want you to use it when you…."

Abhijeet stopped his father in mid.. "Dad, I get it…No need for more detailed information, I know."

Pradyuman raised his brow " you know…I guess you said you didn't have sex before.."

" yes , I didn't but …" Abhijeet feeling trapped.

" okay..I trust you.. so you need to know how to use this condom..?" Pradyuman asked, causing Abhijeet sunk in floor, he was feeling highly embarrassed .

"no Dad , I can read the instruction..no need to demo.."

Pradyuman nodded & gave Abhijeet some reading material .

" what is this..?" Abhijeet asked, looking papers curiously.

"These papers have information about STDS & teen pregnancy , I need you to read this.." Pradyuman said while standing.

" Dad you are giving me sex homework.." Abhijeet eyes widened.

" I need you to be aware & safe Abhijeet. I'm your father & this is my responsibility to give my son right direction ." Pradyuman felt good to do his fatherly duty towards his son.

" right direction even in Sex.." Abhijeet stood up stuffing the condom packet into his pocket.

" especially in Sex , I know you got enough information in your school but as your father it's mine responsibility too to guide you because Sex is the most important & natural act of human life & every teenager need guidance before do some awful." Pradyuman grabbing towel, preparing to take shower before supper.

Abhijeet feeling his father's concern towards him made him feel happy in heart , he knew his father loved him,concerned about him . Having sex-talk with his father was not a good experience but still he could feel a fatherly concern in Pradyuman's tone for him , his father might be not the best father of the world but he was keeping an eye on Abhijeet's move & tried to guide him. Abhijeet smiled still feeling shy to watch direct in his father's eyes & moved towards door , grabbing the reading material which Pradyuman gave to him .

" Abhijeet.." Pradyuman called him from back made Abhijeet turn towards him..

" Yes , Dad.."

" I want you to know , you can talk to me anytime with any question you might have….You about to complete seventeen next month & a teenager son can share everything with his father like a friend..Try to consider me as a friend, son . I know every time I was not there when you needed me but I want you to give me a chance. I'm just trying to be a father to help out his teenage son in his tender age…You know the risk & I can understand the pressure & excitement of hormonal changes as once, I was been teenager too."

" you been.." Abhijeet said widening his eyes.

" I didn't born as a grown man, Abhijeet.." Pradyuman said in funny tone .

Abhijeet smiled & said in a very low tone still not seeing in Pradyuman's eyes " Thanks Dad.."

Pradyuman too smiled & Abhijeet rushed out from room before he sink in floor due to embarrassment.

* * *

...

 **THE END.**

A/N- If you like this shot, share your views in review box , it helps me to write on this site. THANKS.


End file.
